A communication system, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) and 802.11n, in a related technology adopts a conventional Two-Dimensional Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (2D MIMO) technology, and a basic principle of the conventional 2D MIMO technology is to improve transmission quality and increase a system capacity through degrees of freedom of a 2D space on a horizontal plane. Along with development of an antenna design architecture, for improving transmission efficiency of a mobile communication system and improving a user experience, it is necessary to fully excavate degrees of freedom of a vertical space, extend the conventional 2D MIMO technology to Three-Dimensional (3D) MIMO technology and fully utilize degrees of freedom of a 3D space to improve system performance.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a 3D MIMO antenna. From the figure, it can be seen that the 3D MIMO antenna extends original N antennae into N×M-dimensional antennae in a matrix form, herein there are N antennae in a horizontal direction, there are M antennae in a vertical direction, and each original horizontal antenna is formed by M (i.e. 8-10) antenna array elements in the vertical direction.